Stupidest of Bulls
by puresunrise07
Summary: Gendry is jealous and Arya can't get enough. Pure fluff!


'Gendry, how can I make it better if you wont tell me what I have done wrong?' Arya urged as she tried to keep up. She grabbed at his arm but he shrugged it away and when she stood in front of him he pushed her aside. 'Oh for gods sake, do tell?'

'You haven't done nothing m'lady.' He said nonchalantly. 'And there isn't much you could do wrong to a lowborn like me anyway.' Arya frowned. He must be really angry to talk in such a way. Arya huffed and marched behind him, down the long Winterfell hallways into the courtyard and to the forge. Snow had fallen the night before and covered the ground a feet thick, making it harder than it already was to walk with her long dress that in pooled behind her like a trail.

When they finally reached the forge, a small chamber with small counters for walls and long tables crammed with half of the tools while the other half dangled from hooks from the roof. A big deep fire burned in a chimney at the southern wall and beside it stood another table, smaller than the others, with a large hammer and slacks of steel.

Gendry walked up to the table and his fingers tightened around the hammer but he did not pick it up. His head tilted and he look over his shoulder. 'M'lady shouldn't be here. Her place is in the castle, with feather pillows and silk sheets, not a place filled with mud and rust and dirt.'

He then picked up the hammer and hit against the steel, again and again as if he wish it was a foe instead. _Or me,_ She considered. She looked at him for a few moments before moving towards him. Her skirt of her dress made no noise against the stone ground. And her arms wrapped them around his waist and her head leaned against his back. She pressed soft kisses everywhere her lips could reach. She felt his breath hitch. 'Gendry, please tell what's wrong.' She murmured softly.

He clasped one of her hands that wound around his waist. 'Nothing.' He turned towards her then. He kneeled down and kissed her forehead before turning back around. _Close but not close enough._She reached on her tippy toes and kissed his neck, long and wet kisses with soft nips. His breath hitched again, then he moved away, picking one of the iron slacks that now looked considerably flatter to the forge. She sighed.

'Gendry,' She reached for his arm and when he turned around this time, she clasped her lips over his and wound her arms around his neck. She looked him in the eyes. 'What's wrong? Did I do something? Did someone else?'

He opened his lips and then shook his head. She cupped his chin, forced him to look at her and raised her eyebrows questionably. He breathed. 'Its-It's that Edric Storm.' He finally said angrily. His face flushed red in anger.

'What about him?'

'Like you haven't noticed?!' He snorted, moving away. Arya stared at him bewildered. Gendry look at her and snorted again. 'You really haven't, have you? You should see that way he looks at you, that little prick. As if you were a piece of pie he wanted to eat. Wants a piece, does he? I will give him a piece, that no-good shit. I will give him a piece of me.'

Arya couldn't help but giggled. Gendry glared at her. 'What's so funny?'

'Gods be good, Gendry.' She said bursting out laughing. 'That's why you were so angry? Because Edric Storm looked at me funny?'

'Well, yes.' Gendry fumed. 'Its not funny.'

Arya's laughter into gales as Gendry stood there, turning redder by the minute, glower down at her. Every time she will try to stop, his face would just make burst out all over again. After a few moments, she finally got a hold of herself and her laughter ceased.

'I am sorry.' Arya apologized breathlessly and giggling. 'You right this isn't funny at all. Ah-um, oh gods!- so Edric looked at me and…? Please tell me you weren't angry _only_ because of that.'

Gendry glared at her and then look down before looking up again. 'Your sister…she seems to like him, you know, with you. And…he is-he is a lord while me…I am just a lowborn bastard. He is better. He can you give you everything I cant, a home, a future…a name for you children.'

Arya stared at him and then smiled gently at him. Her heart warmed at her words, a cozy comforting warmth and _he really is the stupidest of bulls._'Gendry, don't you get it?' Her hands cupped his cheek and she gazed into her eyes. 'I don't give a fuck about all that. If I had, I wouldn't be me. I have never cared about such things and nor will I start now. I love you, my sweet bull and with all my heart and soul and breath and brain. And while we live, it's the only thing that will ever matter. Do you understand?'

Gendry nodded and kissed her. A long, deep, heart retching, soul warming kiss that left her as breathless as ever before. Her hands ran through his coal black her while her other hand wrapped around his neck. His own hands griped at her waist and pulled her flush against her. They then made their way to the ties of her dress at the back and the rest you know, and if not, well…you will just have to guess.


End file.
